User talk:Ibmiller
Editing Work Hi Ibmiller in regards to your question about why I deleted your recent editing work certain pages and images you uploaded focused mainly on Batman and Superman related characters which took on certain Green Lantern Mythology Titles should be created on the Batman and Superman Wiki Sites since those characters are still Batman or Superman Related Characters and this site only focuses on Green Lantern Characters and their overall Mythology. If you wish to add those certain characters and there pages on to the Batman Wiki Site or the Superman Wiki Site you can do so there. The Christopher Priest page I restored I deleted it originally because it wasn't formatted with the right templates and I needed to check to make sure he actually wrote some Green Lantern Comics which he did because if he didn't there is no need to put his page on the site here. But his page is back on the site. As regards to to his prose novel he wrote that focused on Green Lantern I deleted those because they are outside DC Comics Continuity and the overall DC Comics Multiverse Stories they tell in the active comics. On the site here I like to mainly have all pages stay focused within those parameters in terms of creating and editing pages here on the site. So that is the reason as to why I deleted those pages from the site I'm sorry to say. I hope I was able to answer your question if you wish to talk more about your question I'll be happy to talk some more about it. From Rod12 Thanks for responding. I can see the reasoning behind deleting alternate universe character pages (though I disagree, since it's information that some might find interesting and enjoyable about the Green Lantern mythos), but I strongly disagree with the deletion of the novels. Yes, they're not part of continuity, but they draw heavily from the continuity at the time, and they're definitely Green Lantern focused material. Furthermore, I don't see how those three pages detract from the overall purpose of the site as a reference to Green Lantern-focused materials. Not to mention they took a lot of work, and it's pretty frustrating to have it all deleted without explanation. For a future project, I'd like to work on adding The Omega Men, since it focuses on Kyle Rayner - will you not "allow" those, either? Ibmiller (talk) 12:49, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Omega Men (Volume 3) Hi Ibmiller sorry for not responding you right away but this editing and overall managing various wiki sites work I do is a hobby of mine that I first starting doing all the way back in 2008. When I'm not doing this I work so if I can't get back to as fast as possible it's because I'm busy with other things. Now thank you for understand in regards to alternate universe characters I still would suggest the Batman Wiki Site and the Superman Wiki Site as a good place those certain pieces of information since they focus on either Batman or Superman Characters in Alternate Universe Stories. Now I understand your overall frustration with having your pages deleted on the site especially the those three novels. I'm alright with restoring them so you can copy all the information you did with those pages and have the information but I still don't believe those novels should be on the site because I would like this site only to focus on Green Lantern Mythology within DC Comics continuity. I realize you will still disagree with me and still be very frustrated for me not agreeing with you. However I like to stay within the parameters of how I've run this site for all these years. Put this way if you had your own site and had your unique specific way of creating pages and running your site and I visited your site I would do my absolute best follow your guidelines of your site and be respectful of how you ran the site as well even if I disagreed with you on certain issues. With your question about the Omega Men Comic Book Series staring Kyle Rayner that Writer Tom King did a few years ago I think that's a great idea. I got it started for you with pages for Omega Men (Volume 3) and Omega Men (Volume 3)/Gallery but go right ahead with this editing project. I would suggest using Green Lantern: New Guardians (Volume 1) as an example an overall guide line out how the pages should be created and overall look on the site here. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 I've been thinking, and I think I understand the way you view this wikia. From what you've said, it feels like you're running it as a sort of "in universe" reference guide - as if these characters were real people, where I prefer to run my own wikia (https://stephaniebrown.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) as an out of universe reference for readers of the comics. So as someone who has managed a wikia pretty much solo (with significant help from one or two editors who helped me execute my vision), I get where you're coming from, though I would request that you consider expanding to a more metafictional perspective - but when it comes down to it, you've spent the time here. If you could restore the pages, I'll copy the information I did to my own cloud, and then re-delete them. I was pretty frustrated because what I did when I created those pages wasn't copy and pasting - I wrote all of that material from my own research, and having it deleted without conversation or explanation was pretty frustrating (and I would suggest that since wikias are publicly edited, that you institute a policy of reaching out to talk to new editors instead of instantly deleting. It's very unfriendly). I'll start ramping up on the Omega Men project in the next few weeks. Ibmiller (talk) 02:48, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Hi Ibmiller thank you for understanding my side of the issue. I restored your pages so you can go on them and gather your all your information and just let me know when your all done with that and then I'll delete them again. It's interesting you bring up the topic of policies because I did actually a long time ago try two different versions of a policy and just a general conversation method between editors in trying to get on the same page regarding certain editing projects or overall editing plans and this didn't because I was either ignored, no one lessened or simply didn't care and just wanted to do there own thing even though they weren't managing the site or a regular editor on the site. These two methods were all done with trying to have a friendly reasonable conversation between two people and not delete anything pages or images. However in the end it got to point out of frustration and annoyance that I just deleted the two separate policy methods. In the end out of many bad past experiences with editors is how I've sort of gotten to how I handle certain editing issues and editors these days. It's absolutely never my intention to be unfriendly or cause frustration or annoyance to any editors. But many bad experiences with certain editors mainly ones who caused vandalism major vandalism to this site an other sites I run and ones I co run with a friend have made me always have my guard up with editors. As far as Omega Men (Volume 3) that sounds like a great plan with the series. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Thank you. I've saved a copy of my work, so the pages are ready for deletion. As I was inspired to start editing Wikipedia, and then to moderate and edit other wikias, because I saw vandalism and wanted to stop it, I would never vandalise any wikia. Ibmiller (talk) 05:51, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the update the pages are now re deleted. That is a cool story of how you got into this Wiki Editing. I'm glad to hear their is someone such as yourself out there fighting the vandalism we always to need to see more people such as yourself doing whatever they can to stop vandalism on Wiki Sites. Oh well talk to you later and good talking with you. From Rod12